Cartas Perdidas
by Kendra Arielriel
Summary: Todos conocemos el final. Diferente época, no importa si la historia es la misma o no,siempre tendrán mismo final, dos almas que se aman, pero que no están destinadas a estar juntas. Recopilación de historias IR. Otras épocas, otras historias, mismas almas gemelas
1. Capitulo 1

PARA: ichigo_kurosaki

ASUNTO:_

18 de Enero, miércoles en la tarde, cuatro días después de mi cumpleaños, no recibí un mensaje tuyo el 14, te lo recordaron en la mañana del 16, el día está lluvioso, pero hay algo en ello que me reconforta, quizá sea el hecho de que las gotas actúan como una cortina que mimetiza mis verdaderos sentimientos.

No puedo pensar en nada, mi cerebro se desconecta, solo puedo armar algunas cuantas frases en pensamientos atropellados.

Columpio frió.

Agua cayendo.

Flor marchita.

Intento recordar, sin dolor, cosa que al parecer es imposible. La decepción y tristeza que siento son tan abrumadores que siento pesar al respirar. Y me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Algo me falló? ¿Cuánto amor más necesitabas que te demostrara para que entendieras que no estabas solo?

Pero al mismo tiempo estoy enojada, no sé si contigo, si con ella, o conmigo misma, y preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta empiezan a llegar a mi mente como una avalancha que mata a mi fe, ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme? ¿Por qué la preferiste a ella? ¿Acaso es tan importante para ti? ¿No estuve siempre ahí para ti?

Pero por más que intente, no puedo culparte, mucho menos odiarte, aunque las circunstancias en verdad lo exijan. Por tu culpa mucha gente está sufriendo, no solo es un capricho mío, todos los que nos vimos involucrados estamos jodidos. Nos amenazaron, nos tomaron por idiotas, metimos las mano al fuego por ti, mentimos, y no, no me estoy quejando, lo haría otra vez y otra vez y otra y otra y otra, las que fueran necesarias, pero solamente si tú en verdad vieras cuanto pusimos en juego todos.

Solo han pasado unas horas y siento que te he perdido, para siempre. Todo lo que construimos en tres años de amistad se desmoronaron por un mes de aventura y libertinaje que tuviste con ella. Ni siquiera ese tiempo te importó.

Te metiste en mi piel, me acostumbre tanto a ti que siento que llevaba toda una vida de conocerte, lo sentía tanto que ni recordaba bien el día que empezamos a hablar, pero oh, claro que recuerdo ese primer año. Yo estaba pérdida, lugar nuevo, gente nueva, no, no me salvaste, pero me hiciste olvidar todo lo malo; simplemente te me acercaste, aún tengo mis dudas, si era por pura conveniencia, o porque en verdad te parecí interesante, pero de algo estoy segura, yo igual me metí en tu piel, me tomaste cariño, pero después me botaste.

Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, pareciera que estábamos los dos solos. Yo en ese entonces solo te quería, así como quieres a un amigo, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú nunca estas conforme, te gustaba tener a todas las niñas a tus pies, y pensé que al ser yo, era inmune a tu coqueteo infantil y maquinal.

Primer Error.

Tuve varios problemas con todas las niñas, pues pensaban que los dos teníamos algo, y todas pensaban que tenían algo contigo, pero no al nivel que yo. Sentía sus miradas, sus acciones llenas de odio e inmadurez.

Ese año parecías empeñado de que cayera en tu juego, y juro a Dios que me resistí todo lo que pude, en navidad y año nuevo estuviste en mi mente siempre presente.

Sufrí en las vacaciones, rezaba porque te quedaras en otro salón y también rezaba por que no te cambiaran, al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Te quedaste otro año conmigo, pero pensé que estaba curada, y que si te trataba diferente todo acabaría.

Segundo Error.

Parecía que si entre más mierda te tratara, con más gusto regresabas

Ese año nos volvimos más unidos, no había cosa que no hiciéramos juntos, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Interminables llamadas con la excusa de tareas y proyectos en equipo. En una de esas llamadas me dijiste sobre la que se convertiría en una de tus peores insomnios.

No te juzgue, jamás lo hice ni lo haré, recuerdo el día en que me dijiste como había terminado todo con ella. Y como siempre solo te reíste, y nos dijiste a todos que ya no te importaba, que nunca lo hizo, pero yo más que nadie sabía la verdad, porque te conocía como la palma de mi mano, sabia cundo estabas mintiendo, o cuando te arrepentías de lo que ibas a decir y decías: "No recuerdo" o "Se me olvidó" y sabía con todo mi corazón como estabas sufriendo. Pero no se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

También recuerdo que por tu culpa odié a la única persona que no se lo merecía. Odiaba que le prestaras más atención a ella, odiaba que te abrazara y no dijeras nada, pero si yo te tomaba la mano era el fin del mundo, odiaba que me dejaras con la palabra en la boca solo por irte con ella. La odiaba a ella. Y entonces me fui. Adiós a las llamadas, adiós a los mensajes de media noche, adiós a todo eso.

Sin embargo, podía notar tu mirada buscándome, siempre, desde la lejanía, y cada vez que enfrentaba esos ojos avellana, te dabas la vuelta, como si fuera un pecado el que tú me mirases. No voy mentir, te extrañaba, y mucho, pero me convencía de que era mejor así.

Al final te perdoné, la dejaste a ella, no le dirigiste la palabra en ninguna ocasión, nunca te lo pedí, pero nuestra mente se conectaba de alguna manera tan extraña que entendías las cosas sin que siquiera yo las dijera, claro que ninguno de los dos lo admitió nunca, y no lo hará.

Y así transcurrió nuestro segundo año, ya no había más miradas picaras entre los dos, ni la confianza del uno en el otro como antes, pero poco a poco la fuimos construyendo de nuevo, muy poco a poco, más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

En nuestro tercer año nosotros no estaríamos juntos, era seguro. Opuestos, pero que de alguna manera embonan bien. Yo iba a estudiar artes, y lo sabias entes de siquiera decírtelo, o incluso de haberlo decidido formalmente, y yo sabía que estudiarías alguna ingeniería, incluso antes de que tú te dieras cuenta. Frecuentemente me hacías burla, me decías que tenía bastante cerebro para ese tipo de carreras, que podía estudiar algo realmente interesante, de broma solías decir que sería perfecto una ingeniería. Y cada vez que lo hacías, yo te lo reprochaba, argumentaba que también necesitabas cerebro para ser artista, pero que no necesitaba cerebro para ser tan egocentrista.

Oh, dulce y corto nuestro tiempos juntos en ese último año. Todo el mundo me reclamó y me admiró la primera semana, pues no sabían cómo había hecho tanto tiempo para sopórtate, y me reclamaron por no estar en su salón para controlarte. Incluso tu llegaste a decirme que me extrañabas, que yo había jodido todo, que pude haber pensado en otra carrera para así estar juntos un poco más.

Teníamos únicamente dos clases juntos, pero era lo mejor de mi día, Como eras tú de orgulloso me sorprendió que te sentaras junto a mí por cuenta propia, hasta llegaste a pedir que te cambiaran de asiento, que tu lugar era al lado mío, y en verdad lo creí.

Tercer Error.

En esa ocasión me hice amiga de un chico, más amiga de lo que alguna vez pude ser de ti. Y ese fue un pequeño problema, pues no se en que momento me empezó a llamar amor, corazón, cariño, te conté porque me parecía cómico, pues era alguien que los dos conocíamos y pensábamos que era imposible que tratara a alguien así, pero tu respuesta fue diferente a lo que esperaba, te enojaste y pedias que lo mandara a la chingada. Me enojé contigo también, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Al final, acepté, no sé por qué, y no quiero pensarlo ahora, íbamos tan bien, solo confiabas en mí y en la que tanto odiaba, como me hacía hervir la sangre.

Recuerdo el día de la fiesta sorpresa, y como ayude a organizarla. Ahí estaba ella, y mis ganas de aventarla por algún lugar crecían, hasta que después de algunas gotas de alcohol nos sinceramos las dos. Le dije que no soportaba que fuera tan cariñosa, y como me arrepiento de haberlo dicho así. Me explico que era así porque se sentía sola, su hermano había muerto, no tenía padres. Ya no la odiaba, y eso me quitaba un peso de encima.

Ese día te tuve que cuidar de tu borrachera extrema, después de que tú me cuidaras de mi borrachera extrema. Dije cosas tan vergonzosas, pero lo que nunca olvidaré jamás, es la manera en cómo me sonreíste al decir que me gustaban tus ojos.

Algo que tampoco podre olvidar, fue todo lo que me dijiste de mí, que me extrañarías, que me querías demasiado incluso para poder expresarlo y cuando nos largáramos de ahí, a hacer nuestras vidas seria a la única a quien en verdad extrañarías, incluso me pediste que fuéramos a la misma universidad.

Pero lo que si quisiera olvidar, es ese sentimiento de tristeza que aún puedo sentir al decirme todo sobre la causa de tu insomnio. Como era que la querías, y que hubieras dado todo por ella, que sentías que fallaste y que por tu culpa todo había terminado. Intenté consolarte como pude, como cuando tenías depresión y nadie más que yo lo notaba.

Pero al final, no nos preferiste a ninguna de las dos, creíste que un clavo saca otro clavo, y justo cuando me iba yendo, tomaste tu teléfono y marcaste un número, con un nombre que no conocía, y si hubiera sabido como terminaría todo esto, hubiera lanzado tu teléfono lo más lejos que pudiera.

Y al día siguiente estuviste con ella, todo el día, y la semana siguiente fuiste a una fiesta con ella y Dios, te hubiera detenido, pero parte de mi orgullo no me dejó actuar. Y ahora, como me arrepiento, lo siento, en verdad.

Así pasaron los días, tú con ella y yo con tu ausencia, pero de alguna forma ya no me dolía, estaba acostumbrada. Lo que me recontaba era que estábamos juntos en talleres, me enseñaste a tocar algo del piano, dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mí, pero no sé en qué momento dejaste de hablarme, ya no había más horas de diversión en talleres y me sentaba sola, ahí a tocar esa canción.

Llego navidad, e hicimos un intercambio entre los dos salones, me tocaste tú, vaya suerte la mía, y a pesar de que te conocía como a nadie, entre en conflicto al no saber que regalarte. Terminé comprándote una bufanda blanca, me gustaba como combinaban con tus ojos. Hice una carta con la bufanda que decía: "Feliz Navidad o lo que sea, espero que te guste el regalo, y si no te gusta lo puedes tirar, pero si lo haces te castro. Y más te vale que te vea por lo menos una vez con esa bufanda. Con amor XXX"

Como siempre, con tu increíble encanto me diste a entender que odiabas esa bufanda, pero dentro de mí esperaba que no lo hicieras, y no fue así, pues en muchas ocasiones te vi llevándola, eso me hizo muy feliz. Un día recuerdo haberme sentido muy triste por causas ajenas a esto y por más que suene tonto lo que voy a decir, así lo sentí y no puedo hacer nada ante eso. La llevabas puesta, me acerque y la acaricie suavemente con una mirada melancólica, supongo que tú lo notaste, pues me tomaste la mano y me dijiste: "Es la única bufanda que me gusta, la quiero mucho, no me pondría otra", sé que es muy infantil, y que de alguna manera no significa nada, pero me hizo muy, muy feliz.

Llegó mi cumpleaños, y no esperaba mucho de ti, pues nuestras felicitaciones se limitaban a un apretón de manos, pero no esperaba escuchar algo así de ti. Me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa, fuimos a comer, y ahí me enteré de que te invitaron, y como en todos mis anteriores cumpleaños, no fuiste, pero la excusa que pusiste fue la que me dolió.

Pasaron los días, y ya no le hablabas a esa chica, causante de tu actual desgracia, pero exactamente un mes antes de todo esto, te volvió a buscar y tú caíste, así como yo contigo.

Estabas sentado, en el salón, yo iba por mis cosas cuando me llamaste, me pediste que me quedara contigo, que te cuidara, y al principio no entendía, suponía que era porque esa nueva chica te había terminado, pero no, algo mucho peor. Estabas alcoholizado, a las 12 del día, con nada en tu estómago, y sabe dios con que otras substancias en tu sistema. Me explicaste que los dos quedaron en hacerlo, juntos, como una especie de suicidio entre Romeo y Julieta, solo que sin el veneno, pero lo que no sabías era que casi tuvo el mismo final para ti.

Entre en pánico, tome una frazada para que cubrieras tu aliento al momento de dirigirle la palabra a algún profesor. Y estuve ahí contigo, otra vez, sosteniendo tu mano, y mirándote dormir. Te levantaste súbitamente, "Tengo ganas de vomitar" fue exactamente lo último que me dijiste, después de tu monologo habitual de borracho en donde decías lo mucho que me querías y cuanto me ibas a extrañar. Es una vil mentira eso de que los borrachos y niños no mienten.

Si en verdad alguna vez sentiste afecto por mí como afirmas, no lo hubieras hecho. Sabes cuánto daño me haces.

Me preocupe cuando no llegaste después de 10 minutos, y fui a verte, estabas en los baños, había vomito café en el piso, no era un vomito normal, era tan oscuro que casi podría afirmar que era negro, y ahí estaba ella, agachada y cuando notó mi presencia me miró con tanto odio que sentía que mil puñales me atravesaban, pero lo que en verdad me dolió, fue el hecho de verte a ti, recargado en una de las paredes, con una expresión de éxtasis total, mientras te cubrías tus partes bajas con la mano.

Corazón roto.

Llegaron por ti, y te llevaron a la enfermería. Fue uno de los días más difíciles de mi vida. Fui la primera en que mandaron a llamar a dirección, preguntando que si te había notado algo extraño en ti.

Odio mentir, y lo hice por ti.

"No directora, solo lo vi cuando salió corriendo al baño" Mentira. "¿No sabes nada de como introdujo las bebidas alcohólicas?" estaba sudando, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, "No directora, no sé nada" Mentira. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?" sentía que mi voz se quebraba, "Nos dijo que había ingerido alcohol, y que solo es una especie de congestión alcohólica, pero creemos que puede ser algo más grave" por dentro estaba llorando, pidiéndole a alguna fuerza mayor que no te pasara nada.

Acabó el día, y no sé cómo regrese a casa, pero lo hice, y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en cómo pudo haber terminado esto si no te hubieran llevado a la enfermería, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

Al siguiente día, llego una carta tuya a la directora, donde explicabas que pasó, como era de esperarse, mencionaste mi nombre. Me jodieron, muy fuerte. Me explicaron que pudiste haber muerto, pues esos termos donde guardaste el alcohol, no solo tenían alcohol.

Me dolió que me mencionaras a mí y a tus amigos pero que encubriste a esa chica, nunca la mencionaste, y a la hora yo de decir la verdad ya era tarde para hacer algo. Pero tampoco puedo odiarla a ella, fue tu culpa, ya no eres niño de tres años para dejarte influenciar tan rápido.

Pero de alguna manera siempre has sido así, siguiendo como oveja a un pastor que te mataría a la primera molestia que le des.

No pienso volver a hablarte, por más que te ame, tú la preferiste a ella, no dejaste que le pasara nada, pero a mí, a mí me entregaste para hundirme contigo. Eres tan egoísta, no importa a donde te vayas, siempre querrás que me vaya contigo.

Nunca más. Cuarto y último ERROR.

ENVIAR DESCARTAR 

¿ESTÁ SEGURO DE QUERER ELIMINAR ESTE MENSAJE?

ELIMINAR NO ELIMINAR

SU MENSAJE HA SIDO EXITOSAMENTE ELIMINADO.


	2. Capituo 2

Hey ¡hola! mucho tiempo sin vernos, aquí les traigo otro pequeño capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

A veces tengo momentos de lucidez, no duran mucho, como ahora, donde me doy cuenta de a donde he llegado, el lugar decrepito y sucio donde estoy, lo viejo que soy ahora, lo solo que estoy pero sobre todo lo mucho que te extraño. Puedo recordarte con un realismo que sobrepasaría cualquier barrera, tu dulce pelo negro, con un olor a melocotón que siempre me volvía loco, tu piel tan blanca como la porcelana y tan suave como el terciopelo, esa sonrisa donde se asomaban las perlas más brillantes que he visto en mi vida, pero sobre todo, puedo recordar esos hermosos ojos color violeta, profundos, intensos, que guardaban mil secretos entre tú y yo.

Estos son los momentos que más me duelen, donde puedo recordar, pero solo eso, recordar, no vivir, no estar junto a ti, duele mucho, me quema por dentro.

Y ahora veo hacia atrás, y Dios, si es que existe uno, me arrepiento de tantas cosas, sobre todo dejarte ir, a la única persona que detenía mi lluvia interior, mi pequeño rayo de luna que alumbraba mis noches más oscuras. Y sé que aunque no lo recuerde con toda claridad no hay día que no piense en ti y también sé que pude ser feliz, pudimos serlo, los dos juntos, despertando uno al lado del otro, como en los buenos tiempos que pasamos en aquella pequeña cabaña cerca del lago, diciéndote lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que odio la manera en que cocinas y como amo tanto la arruga que se forma entre tus ojos cuando te enojas.

Pero ya no hay tiempo para eso, ya no tengo tiempo que gastar en amoríos tontos, en mujeres que no sean tú. Y sé que todo esto es inútil, pues soy un viejo amargado, con demencia, no puedo ni pararme solo, sin embargo no me perdonaría el no escribirte tantas cartas como prometí hace muchos años, diciendo lo mucho que ansió que estés de vuelta conmigo, en nuestra pequeña y chillona cama, disfrutando de un desayuno horrible en la tienda del Sombrerero Loco, riendo, bromeando, pero no podía, no podía escribirte sabiendo que jamás me responderías, esperando una respuesta, una carta de vuelta, un sonido, tu voz, algo.

Como dije, ya soy viejo, y no me queda mucho tiempo, y temo que no podre esperar mucho esa carta tuya.

Y no sé qué contarte, mi vida ha sido tan patética como aquella vez que te conté de ella la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Me casé, como te dije, con esa pelirroja de ojos grises, tuvimos un hijo, me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras, te hubiera encantado, y a mí me hubiera encantado que tuviese tus ojos; heredé la clínica de mi padre, me dediqué a remodelarla, gané buen dinero, ahora es un pequeño hospital.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo pensé en ti y en el día del accidente, me despertaba en medio de la noche, gritando, gimiendo, llamándote. Mi esposa me despertaba a las 3 de la mañana, calmándome y diciendo que todo había terminado, que solo eran pesadillas, abrazándome y dejándome llorar a su lado, pero eso era al principio, no la culpo, cualquiera se hubiera hartado si tu esposo te llamara por el nombre de su ex alumna en la quietud de la oscuridad.

Nada mejoró, pues conforme mis pesadillas aumentaban la tolerancia de mi esposa se desvanecía, nos divorciamos después de 5 años de casados. No te preocupes, seguía viendo a mi hijo todos los días, pero ni siquiera él podía alejar toda esta tristeza y rabia que siento y sentiré siempre, incluso hasta mi último día.

Cuando era más pequeño, el me preguntaba que por qué me había separado de su madre, siempre contestaba cosas estúpidas, de esas que le cuentas a los niños cuando aún son muy inocentes como para comprender el mundo. Le decía que a veces los adultos no pueden olvidar a alguien que amaron toda su vida, por una temporada no me jodio mas con eso, pero los niños van creciendo y acorde a eso van comprendiendo más y más cosas.

Cuando empecé a olvidarme de todos mi hijo me llevo a vivir con él, lejos de los lugares que había compartido contigo, lejos de todos esos recuerdos que día tras día se hacían más vividos pero al mismo tiempo irreales, como si nunca los hubiera vivido, lejos de toda esa mierda que siempre he llevado conmigo, o al menos eso creía el, pues su casa quedaba en un recóndito lugar donde los árboles se alzan por cualquier lugar que tu cabeza alcanzara a ver, y oh Dios, su casa, esta era una enorme cabaña, de dos pisos que tenía un piano en la sala de estar, como tu querías, todo estaba como siempre habíamos soñado.

Precisamente por eso fue una mala idea llevarme ahí, y conforme mi demencia se iba agravando más difícil me era estar ahí. Había días en donde lo único que hacía era buscarte por toda la casa y gritar cuando no te encontraba, otros días solo me sentaba en el jardín y hablaba con el aire fingiendo que eras tú.

La noche que mi hijo me dejo en este asqueroso lugar fue cuando en uno de mis ataques de ira lo golpee, el me pregunto que por qué lo hacía, le conteste que era porque no te encontraba, y ahí fue donde todo acabó para mí, él me dijo, "Pero papa, ¿Quién es ella?" me asombré, me enojé e iracundo le contesté "¡¿Qué quien es ella?! Ella es tu…" nada, no eras su madre, ni su tía o madrina, ni siquiera su conocida, tú eras su nada, pero tú eras mi todo.

Después de eso le pedí que me sacara de allí, que me llevara a cualquier lugar lejos, pero él ya era un adulto y exigía explicaciones, ¿Por qué deje a su madre? ¿Por qué lloraba en mis sueños? ¿Por qué llamaba un nombre desconocido para el en las noches? Y no pude seguir mintiendo, ni a él ni a mí.

Entonces tuve que contarle, le conté de cómo es que un chico recién salido de la universidad estaba harto de la cuidad, del ruido, el escándalo, las personas, y decidió buscar suerte en un pequeño pueblo de una región muy alejada de todo, y como es que llego ahí, como es que conoció a una hermosa mujer que se convertiría en su madre, como es que tenía un trabajo estable en una pequeña escuela enseñando Ciencias, como era que incluso llegue a tener amigos, buenos amigos, de esos que siempre están contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Como era que mi vida era una mierda perfecta.

Todo planeado.

Aburrida.

Como era que esperaba algo mejor.

Algo que hiciera vibrar mi sangre y enloquecerme.

Como es que eso llegó.

Y como se fue.

Rápido.

Doloroso.

Fuerte.

Le conté de como conocí a una chica problemática que llegó a mitad del curso, una chica diferente, refrescante, intensa, apasionada, llena de amor, sin embargo rota, destruida por dentro, pero fue precisamente por eso que me enamoré de ella, pues no importaba quien le hiciera daño ni cuanto, ella siempre era fuerte, decidida, y siempre mirando al frente.

Hubieras visto su cara, estaba intrigadísimo, como si esta fuera la mejor historia de la vida, y ciertamente lo fue, tú fuiste mi mejor historia. Continúe contándole, de cómo nació una relación prohibida entre una alumna y su maestro.

¿Recuerdas esa vez? Cuando nos encontramos después de la escuela, estaba lloviendo, yo siempre esperaba a que el agua cesara incluso si traía mi paraguas, tu nunca llevabas uno, decías que eran estorbosos y que nadie era de azúcar, nadie se podía morir por un poco de agua. ¿Recuerdas cómo es que tomaste mi mano a la salida de la escuela y empezaste a correr conmigo hacia una pequeña tienda? Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese momento.

Le dije que después de eso se había vuelto rutina regresar contigo de la escuela, que a veces me llevabas a la única tienda de ropa del pueblo, otras veces a comer helado y que a veces nos quedábamos tanto tiempo juntos que nos recostábamos a ver las estrellas.

Pero mi futura exesposa nunca fue tonta, sabía que me veía con alguien, nunca alcanzó a ver quién era exactamente, y nunca me atrapó haciendo algo indecente contigo, aun así me pidió que te dejara de ver. No sé por qué le hice caso, pero un viernes a la salida te dije que ya no podíamos vernos más. Lo lamento tanto Rukia, no sabes cuánto, si tan solo hubiera sabido cuánto daño te hicieron esas palabras nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El siguiente lunes no llegaste a clase, ni el martes, ni el miércoles, el jueves pedí a la directora que llamara a tu casa, pero nadie contestó, ese viernes no asistí al trabajo y fui a buscarte.

El pueblo era muy pequeño aun así me di cuenta de que nadie excepto algunos compañeros de clase y yo te conocíamos. No me di por vencido y al fin encontré tu casa. Me rompió el corazón ver cómo era que vivías, una casa sucia, llena de eses de rata, botellas de alcohol, colillas de cigarros, condones usados regados por todo el piso de la sala y lo más desagradable de todo, un hombre sentado en un sillón con la camisa llena de sudor y grasa que al parecer estaba inconsciente, tenía los pantalones abajo y el pene de fuera.

Busque por toda la planta baja, y por un momento me sentí aliviado de que no estuvieras ahí, estaba dispuesto a irme hasta que capté que había un ático. No perdí más el tiempo y subí.

Y ahí estabas tú, en un pequeño rincón, escondida entre cajas como un pequeño ratón asustado de hasta el más mínimo ruido. El brillo de tus hermosos ojos había desaparecido, tu cabello estaba sucio, tenías puesto aquel vestido azul que te había comprado días atrás, y había sangre entre tus piernas.

Recuerdo sacarte de ahí en mis brazos, y me dirigí contigo a una pequeña cabaña que había comprado para remodelar, tenía baño una pequeña cocina y un sofá en frente de una chimenea. También puedo recordar cómo es que nos bañamos juntos esa vez, lo suave que era tu pelo, y lo delicioso que se sentía tu piel desnuda contra la mía.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que pasamos en esa cabaña, me dijiste que no querías estar sola nunca más, que no querías que nadie te siguiera lastimando. Acordamos que ese sería nuestro lugar secreto, que solo nosotros dos conociéramos, y así esa cabaña fue el único testigo de esas interminables noches que pasábamos amándonos el uno al otro.

Le tuve que contar a mi hijo porque no me pude fugar contigo como habíamos prometido, tomar un barco e ir a cualquier lugar lejos de esta mierda.

Y en este punto no se quien estaba llorando más, si mi hijo o yo.

Le dije sobre ese noche, donde yo estaba esperando en la estación del tren, me había despedido de su madre, empacado mis cosas y me largue, tú me habías dicho que necesitabas regresar a la cabaña por algo, que me quedará ahí, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, oh lo siento tanto.

Esperé, y esperé como me dijiste, pasó una hora, y luego dos, y entonces empezó a amanecer. Me dirigí a la cabaña, la puerta estaba rota, y en la alfombra había mucha sangre. Y de repente mi mundo se paró ahí estabas tú, tirada al pie de nuestra cama, llena de sangre, con el vestido levantado y sin bragas, estabas mirando a la puerta, con la mano extendida, como esperando a que fuera por ti.

El caso se cerró y todo dictaba que aquella persona que debía amarte más que nada en el mundo, esa persona lo había hecho.

Después de eso todo se volvió borroso, y mi vida paso tan rápido que pareciera que todo lo que viví contigo había sido ayer.

Mi hijo no dijo nada, tomo mis cosas, me metió en el carro y solo condujo, no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Y es así como llegue aquí.

Nunca me visitó, ni una llamada, ni carta, no lo puedo culpar si me odia.

No sé por qué te escribo después de tanto tiempo, a veces solo necesito recordarte, y pensar que tú sostienes mi mano.

Te amo, te amo tanto.

Siempre tuyo I.K.

* * *

 _"Hey, ¿Quién es ese?"_

 _"¿Quién? Ah, el anciano, no sé, siempre viene aquí, no sé cómo lo hace, parece que apenas se puede levantar, pero viene todos los años en la misma fecha"_

 _"Y ¿Qué hace?"_

 _"Deja unas flores en la tumba de una pequeña jovencita, fue uno de los asesinatos más famosos por aquí, su padre la mató después de descubrir que se acostaba con uno de sus profesores"_

 _"Eso es muy extremo ¿no crees?, digo, seguro quería darle una lección a su hija pero ese no era el mod…."_

 _"No es eso, su padre abusaba de ella desde muy pequeña, y era un tipo celoso, asi que cuando descubrió lo que tenían ella y el profesor fue donde se ocultaba ella, luego la violo y la mató"_

 _"¿Crees que sea algún familiar de ella?, o quizás ¿Él amante?"_

 _"No creo, la pobre chica no tenía más parientes, y se dice que su amante escapó, nadie sabe por qué, unos dicen que fue porque él es el verdadero asesino. Pero en fin, la única manera de saber seria leyendo la carta que siempre trae, nunca la deja, solo deja las flores"_

 _"¿Por qué crees que sea?_

 _"¿Y yo que mierda se?, demonios haces muchas preguntas, mejor cállate y sigue trabajando"_


End file.
